<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if by UraharaSteph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757320">What if</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraharaSteph/pseuds/UraharaSteph'>UraharaSteph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Sadness, alternative universe, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraharaSteph/pseuds/UraharaSteph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the fight in front of the portal had ended differently?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Stanford Pines &amp; Stanley Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanford hadn't called upon his brother for a fight. </p>
<p>When the flames licked the journal, something inside of Ford snapped. He leapt at Stanley, desperate to save his god-forsaken research. Years of his life were inked onto those pages. Obscure discoveries bound to change the world's perspective. Memories and adventures too precious to burn.</p>
<p>Stanley grunted when he hit the ground. Too bitter to let his brother reclaim the journal, he tripped Ford up. </p>
<p>The twins struggled over the book of secrets. They threw each other into consoles and levers. Stanley saw red; blinded by betrayal. Ford scrambled to defend his dangerous work. He kicked his younger brother against a machine whirring with life and heat. </p>
<p>A red-hot symbol ate through Stanley's clothes and seared his flesh. He let out a guttural scream and Ford panicked. He never wanted to hurt his brother. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. “Stanley! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-”</p>
<p>A fist smacked Ford down. Stanley let his rage get the better of him. As his blood boiled, the portal behind Stanford sparked and glittered. A white light swirled and filled the void between worlds.</p>
<p>“Some brother you turned out to be.” Stanley approached Ford. Each step made him wince in pain. “Y'care about your dumb mysteries more than your family? Well then, you can have them!”</p>
<p>Stanley went to shove the book into Ford's chest, but out of instinct, Ford stepped to the side. Stanley lost his balance and stumbled into the portal's clutches. His body rose off the floor and he swung himself round to try and grab Stanford. </p>
<p>“Stanford! Help! Wh-what's going on?! Stanford!” </p>
<p>Stanford tried to stretch up and grip his brother's hand, but without stepping into the portal's range there was no way to reach. “I-I'll turn it off!”</p>
<p>“Hurry!” </p>
<p>Vines of electricity climbed up Stanley's legs and pulled him further into the portal. Stanford tugged, pushed and slammed into the lever trying to cut the power, but it wouldn't budge. He bolted to the console and pressed a series of buttons while Stanley shouted swear which would make a sailor blush. </p>
<p>It was too late. </p>
<p>Stanford stared wide eyed as he watched his brother throw the journal as far as he possibly could. He met his brother's eyes. Stanley's were glazed over; flashbacks of happier days when the twins were best friends replayed in Stanley's mind. Before the other dimension completely swallowed him, Stan frowned and said,</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Stanley!” </p>
<p>The portal shot out a wave of blinding energy that crippled Stanford. He fell to his knees. His brother had disappeared. </p>
<p>Tears stung his eyes. “Oh gosh no,” He crawled to the terminal. “I'll get you back Stanley, I'll get you-” He ran six fingers through greasy hair. “Fuel. I need fuel. Then I recalibrate the machine, reproduce the exact variables that lead to- oh but what about-” Stanford rubbed his face, shifting his specs into his hairline. </p>
<p>“Bill will have noticed,” With a low groan, Ford picked himself up onto his feet. He limped over to the battered journal. The book where it all began. “The disturbance between dimensions, Bill will be keeping his eye on this. I can't just reopen the hole!” </p>
<p>Stanford's fingernails dug into the hardback cover. He dented it. He ground his teeth. Stanley meant so much to him, despite ten years of silence and seething resentment. Stanford should have reached out to Stanley. They could have worked out their differences and rebuilt their friendship and brotherhood. </p>
<p>If Stanley had been around, Ford would never have fallen for the triangular con-man's tricks and deceit. Stanley would have seen straight through the game. </p>
<p>However, Bill was watching. Waiting. Writhing with excitement at the prospect of crossing over. A second opening of the portal was unthinkable. Bill would hijack it the moment Ford flicked the switch. </p>
<p>Stanford cradled his book. </p>
<p>The world or his brother?</p>
<p>Stanford shuffled to the portal. He placed his deformed hand against the warm metal. It still vibrated. He stared into the nothingness and tears began to roll down his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry Stanley, I... I can't afford to save you. The whole world would be at stake and I-” Stanford's vision blurred. He stepped away. </p>
<p>Stanford Pines had murdered his brother.</p>
<p>He left his laboratory in complete darkness and set out to hide his last journal. No-one could ever learn how to work his portal. No matter what. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>But perhaps there were other ways to get Stanley back? Where to start... where to start...?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>